Ouran high School Host Club The Shiman Isles
by DonglesUke
Summary: The club embark on an adventure to a mystery island by the wild orders of Tamaki. But not is all what it seems in this new adventure or mystery, romance and more! Not knowing whats around the corner, what will the club find next on this mysterious island?
1. The Announcement

Fan fiction Draft 6/10/10 Ohhc

A trip on The Shiman Isles

Haruhi brushed the hair away from her face as she let her body sink slowly into her soft pink bed.

"I wonder what Tamaki-Senpai has prepared for the club today" Haruhi thought to herself.

Haruhi daydreamed a little longer and stood up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned a walked towards bathroom. After preparing for school Haruhi got her school uniform on and walked out the door.

"Bye dad, I'm going to school now I'll be back on Monday Im going on a weekend trip with the host club" She Exclaims.

"Bye Haru-Chan. Have a nice weekend!" He replied enthusiastically.

She slammed the door shut and walked down the empty road. It was a cool morning and the cold morning air woke Haruhi from her mid-sleep and made her wide awake and alert as ever.

"I can't believe it's already winter, summer vacation passed so quickly I wonder where it all went.." She muttered to herself.

As Haruhi approached school she became a lot happier that she was finally here with all her friends.

"I hope there isn't a fancy dress theme again today at the club" Haru-Chan sighed.

As she approached the building the noise started to become louder as more students arrived to their classrooms.

Haruhi walks slowly towards the clubroom, not knowing what to expect the theme to be.

She slowly pushed open the doors and was blinded by dazzling neon lights.

"Welcome." The Clubroom greets her.

The room's walls were lit up with neon flashing lights of all different colours; the floor was made up of small lit up LED squares which changed colour slowly. There was a disco ball on the ceiling that shined like a million diamonds glistening in the sun. At the back of the room stood the Club behind a DJ mixing desk. It was the perfect DJ atmosphere.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey-Senpai shouted.

Honey lunged towards Haruhi. He was wearing a black afro wig with a white shirt and black flare trousers. He looked like a mini disco guy from the 80's.

"I love that outfit on you Honey, who made it?" Haruhi asked nicely with a smile.

"Mori-Senpai choice it for me, it was shipped in from England" Honey said with a wide grin.

Haruhi walked over to the rest of the club and chatted to the others.

"Morning Haruhi" The twins said in unison with their sparkly matching outfits.

"Morning Hikaru and Kaoru Love the outfits." Haruhi replied.

"Thanks, this is the winter collection our mother made for us. She made one for you too Haruhi." They both grinned widely.

Haruhi flushed red and took the outfit.

"Thanks guys.. I'll change into it now.." She sighed as she walked to the changing room.

The dress was made out of tiny purple sequins that were finely sewn onto a linen material. Suprisingly it looked nice with the 80's platform shoes to match with the outfit.

Haruhi drew the curtain to find the club waiting for her.

"Aww. Doesn't my little Haru-Chan look adorable?" Tamaki said as he lunged to hug Haruhi.

Unable to move Haruhi thought about the thousand ways that this situation could be worse.

"Get off me Tamaki" Haruhi said as she managed to push him off of her.

Kyouya smiled as he got something small out of his pocket.

"Here take these sun-glasses; they should go with your outfit." He smiled politely.

"Sure, thanks Kyouya" She blushed.

"Ah, the guests are coming any minute let us begin." Kyouya smiled.

After a usual day at the club, Tamaki decided to announce where the club was going to be going on their weekend trip.

"Ahem! Gentlemen and Haruhi.." He Began.

"HEY! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE IM NOT IN SOME KIND OF CATEGORY FOR MY GENDER YOU DUMBFOUNDED IDIOT!" Haruhi shouted as she pounded him on the head.

"Okay then.. Ladies and gentlemen. This weekend we shall be going to The Shiman Isles." Tamaki announced.

The Club Gasped.


	2. The Investigation

"You mean the Island where people go and never come back? That's scary.." Kaoru whimpered.

"Would be scary if I went there with you naked Kaoru?" Hikaru said devilishly.

"Hikaru, why are you always trying to embarrass me.." Kaoru whispered.

"You just look so cute when you're embarrasses, I'm sorry" Hikaru said as he perished his hand against Kaoru's cheek.

Haruhi glared at Tamaki whilst the others were still shocked from Tamaki's speech.

"Tamaki-Senpai.. I don't think the club want to go, it sounds dangerous." Haruhi stated firmly.

"You'll never get anywhere in life with that attitude my little munch-kin, also we'll cut your debt by one quarter!" Tamaki shouted enthusiasticly.

"You idiot, you realised I've already payed off my debt therefore I am staying because I like the club." Haruhi sighed.

Kyouya was scribbling something onto his notepad when he looked up at Haruhi.

"It's a popular tourist attraction and is pretty empty this year, it should be fairly cheap and Tamaki already got the tickets." Kyouya smiled.

"It sounds scary.." Honey stuttered to Mori.

As the club discussed the situation, it was clear then that there was no way they could get out of this sticky situation.

-The next Day-

It was a sunny day when the club boarded the private ferry. The sun was beating down and an ice cold drink would melt quickly in the blazing heat.

The group ensemble on deck and began to relax on the sunbeds. It was the perfect weather to get a tan in a short period of time.

"Waiter, can we have an Ice cold jug of Lemonade please?" Tamaki ordered with a smile.

"Of course sir." He replied quickly.

When the lemonade quickly arrives it was gone as quickly as it came, the blistering heat pounded against the club's skin. It was too hot to say anything so they all tried to absorb the heat and relax.

"I can see the Island!" Honey grinned widely.

They all jump up to the front of the ferry to see the island getting gradually closer. It was a sandy beach with vegetation around the edge and a huge mansion at the back.

Already something didn't feel right to the club.

"We've arrived" Kyouya stated sharply.

The group stumble onto the beach after docking on the boat, the island was filled with an eerie silence.

"This place is huge, lets split up and explore it" Tamaki said.

"So let's split up in twos and threes, The twins will be a pair, Honey and Mori will be one, Kyouya, Haruhi and I will be a group" Tamaki said joyfully.

The group split up to investigate the mystery of the island.

-WRITER'S NOTE-

Each chapter of this fan fiction will be the view of what each group sees during their time on the island, there may be a sixth chapter ending this novel so please be prepared. Sorry this chapter is really short but it's just to bring the story to a complete start to get things going. Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come in the future. This Fan fiction is being written for Cheyne who will be leaving my life next year. We will all miss you.


	3. Hikaru and Kaoru's Investigation 'Taken

Hikaru and Kaoru's Investigation Part 1

"Why is Tamaki making us search this place anyway?, it's not like we're gonna find anything" Hikaru sighed.

"I dunno Hikaru, this place is really scary." Kaoru stuttered as he clutched against Hikaru's arm.

Hikaru sighed and carried on walking. He regretted coming on this trip in every way, apart from the fact he could spend some more time with his brother. But the whole haunted island thing went right over his head. He thought nothing of it.

Every little noise, crunch, whistle or footstep scared Kaoru. Hikaru saw how worried he was and tried to reassure him.

"We always get through things like this together Kaoru, remember I will always be here for you." Hikaru said calmly.

As they walked through the mist they came across a small cave in the distance.

"Lets go in here for a while and make a fire, its getting rather cold." Hikaru suggested.

"Okay.. I'll go and gather some wood." Kaoru muttered quietly.

Kaoru walked back into the deep fog and scanned the ground for bits of timber that could be used for a small fire. There was a sound of footsteps in the distance.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" Kaoru shouted quietly.

There was no reply. A distant figure was coming towards Kaoru from the mist. He instantly ran back to the cave to Hikaru.

He lunged into Hikaru's arms.

"Hikaru, there's something out there. Please make it go away!" He whimpered, his eyes filled with fear.

Hikaru stroked his head and walked into the mist.

"COME OUT THE MIST AND FACE ME YOU BASTARD!" Hikaru shouted at the top of his voice.

From the mist came a young lady of about fifteen.

"Excuse me but that is no way to treat someone of great importance, is it?" She said politely.

"What the hell. Who are you? And why are you lurking around in the woods for fuck sake?" He replied with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Please don't swear, it is rather unnecessary. My name is Cheyne, I am the daughter of the manager of the Shiman hotel. The big one up there." Cheyne pointed towards the huge mansion at the top of the hill.

"My mother sent me hear because she saw a boat on the deck, we never usually get visitors. So I was sent to investigate" She replied cheerily.

"Well then.. mind if we come to the hotel to rest? We are very tired and we need something to eat." Hikaru asked.

"Of course, we don't charge much only 10 Yen a night, that's hardly anything nowadays." She replied as she led them to the hotel.

The group made their way to the hotel through the fog and rain. They arrive a while later and go into the huge dining room of the hotel.

"Hello boys, what can I get you to eat?" Cheyne asked with a smile.

"Can we have the Roast duck with the spring rolls please?" The twins said in unison.

"Very well then." She replied as she walked off to the kitchen.

Hikaru got out his MP3 player and shared his head phones with Kaoru.

Kaoru clicked shuffle .

_Poker Face By Lady Gaga_

_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart _

"I love this song, good choice Kaoru" Hikaru said as he kissed Kaoru lightly on the forehead.

Kaoru smiled.

"Here you go boys, enjoy!" Cheyne handed them the meal on a shiny silver platter. The roast duck was cooked perfectly and there was a mouth-watering aromatic smell coming from it.

It was a meal fit for a king.

After cleaning the plate spotless the twins head to bed.

"Good night Kaoru sleep well" Hikaru smiled.

"You too Hikaru" Kaoru replied sleepily.

The twins drift off to sleep.

Kaoru wakes up suddenly to get a glass of water, he heads downstairs to get a drink. Every step he took made the floorboards creek loudly. Kaoru was really jump and was terrified by bumps in the night. Kaoru opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He slowly drank some when he felt a hand grab his head and his torso from behind.

He was pulled to the ground and dragged into the darkness, he was gagged and was unable to see anything.

He was dragged across the floor with tears in his eyes.

Where was he being taken?


	4. Hikaru and Kaoru's Investigation 'Found'

Hikaru and Kaoru's Investigation Part 2

Kaoru whimpered as he was chained to a wall in a dark room. The walls were concrete and stained with graffiti, it was cold and Kaoru had no idea where he was. The dark figure put a sack over Kaoru's head and kicked him in the shin, he left the cold room and locked the door.

Kaoru tried to call for help but there was no response. He tried to shake the bag off past the many different chains which kept him against the wall. With every movement the sack started to slip off until Kaoru could see the room.

There was graffiti all over the dull, grey concrete walls but there was no chance of escape. There were several different chains and locks around Kaoru's body. Movement was virtually impossible.

Hikaru awoke with a start to notice Kaoru was missing.

"Hes probably gone outside or something. I'll call him." Hikaru said trying to calm himself.

Kaoru began to worry about everything that could happen to him, he could be murdered, raped or left to die. Anything could be possible, he hoped that Hikaru could find him fast.

Kaoru's phone starts to ring.

_Hi it's Kaoru, I'm not available right now, call me later. Bye!_

"Shit. I'll go ask around" Hikaru said in a panic.

Hikaru rushed down stairs and slammed the bedroom door violently behind him.

He ran down to the manager's room and slammed on the door.

"CHEYNE? YOU THERE? ITS ME?" Hikaru shouted at the top of his voice.

The door clicked open and Cheyne put her head out the door.

"What's wrong Hikaru? Did something happen?" Cheyne asked trying to calm him.

"Yeah, my brother has gone missing. Please did you see anything?" He asked in a panic.

"I heard a strange dragging noise in the west corridor last night but I thought someone was going to get a drink or something, so I just brushed it aside." Cheyne replied.

"Okay I'll look there first." Hikaru said trying to hide his worry.

Hikaru ran down to the west corridor and looked for anything that could show that Kaoru was here. Hikaru scanned the walls and the floor, that was when he had noticed the mark on the floor. There was a scrape mark dragging along the floor. Kaoru was wearing a black belt with silver studs on in when he was last seen, this had to be where he was dragged on the floor..

"Thank goodness, he's nearby" Hikaru said to himself.

Hikaru followed the tracks right down towards the basement stairs.

Hikaru ran down them and kicked the door open.

He was in an old boiler room. The boiler room had an old cabinet which was a rusty brown colour. Hikaru opened it and took out an old torch. He clicked it on and to his suprise it was faded, but it actually worked.

The drag marks led to another door which opened onto a dark corridor, with different pipes on the walls. The corridor was hot and gloomy but Hikaru just kept running.

Kaoru drifted in and out of sleep and woke up to hear someone opening the door.

The door slammed open and Kaoru closed his eyes.

"Oh my god. KAORU IT'S YOU!" Hikaru screamed.

"Hikaru.. thank you.." Kaoru said quietly as he was relieved that he was found.

"No lets get you out of these chains, you been here long?" Hikaru asked trying to put his mind off things.

"Not re-" Kaoru was cut off when a tall dark figure entered the room.

"Get the fuck against the wall NOW. BOTH OF YOU NOW!" The man ordered.

He pointed a gun at Hikaru. This was going to be the end.

NEXT PART OF THE STORY WILL BE UP TODAY! THE NEXT GROUPS INVESTIGATION IS MORI AND HONEY!


	5. Mori And Honey's Investigation 'Rescued'

Mori And Honey's Investigation Part 1 Rescue

"Look , Mori I saw him go this way" Honey said happily.

"Hmm." Mori Replied silently.

Honey lead through the dark tunnels and Mori followed. They came to a grey steel door that was half open.

"In there." Honey whispered as he got closer to the door.

With a high kick the door flung open.

"Hikaru, Kaoru RUN!" Honey ordered.

The mad in black pulled out his gun and pointed it at Honey. He pulled the trigger.

Honey lent back, the bullet skimmed past his face.

In that split second Mori had jumped behind the man without notice. The man lunged towards Honey and Mori grabbed the man's arm from behind. With all his force Mori threw him over his shoulder and onto the floor.

"No one messes with our friends." Honey smirked.

"You spoke to soon Honey." Mori said bluntly as he stared at the door.

A group of about twenty were standing in the door way. Hikaru and Kaoru at hand.

"Let the go." Honey said as he looked at the floor.

"You little punk, what are you gonna do? Kill us with cuteness?" The group laughed.

"I. Said. Let. Them. Go." Honey said as he sharply looked up.

Honey jumped into the air, and Mori lunged forward and kicked the first man in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards.

The group circle them and laugh.

"That all you got?" They laugh again.

Each man of the group pull out a gun or knife. Honey started to worry but didn't show it.

Honey pulled out something rather large from his bag. Mori did also.

"What the fuck! A Shuriken and a Kendo Sword?" One of them shouted in disbelief.

Mori didn't aim on using the sword but thought he'd need it in case things got out of hand, in which they already had.

Honey jumped off the ground and rebounded his jump against the wall and vaulted himself high into the air.

He threw his Shuriken at One of the men, it hit him in the leg and went straight through it making him stumble onto the others.

Mori clenched his fists around his sword and did a 360 degree turn , cutting the circle.

"Honey. Lets run." Mori said as they both ran out the door.

Mori lit something and threw it into the room.

The men fell to the ground one by one. The room was filled with gas.

"Do you think the twins got away safely?" Honey asked, feeling a little worried

"Of course. They probably went back to the hotel. Don't worry." Mori said as he picked up Honey.

The duo head back out into the misty forest in search for anything suspicous.

"So what exactly are we looking for Mori-chan?" Honey asked with a wide grin.

"Anything that will please Tamaki, I suppose" He replied.

Honey pointed to something strange in the distance.

"MORI LOOK OUT!" Honey screams as he jumps into the air.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Thanks for all the comments so far, really happy with them! If you want me to write more please just review. It gets me in the mood to write!

Again this was written for Cheyne x


End file.
